Hermosos Recuerdos
by blaine.ari
Summary: kurt esta enfermo, y aunque se que solo es un resfriado, esta enfermo, y el verlo asi me preocupa, es por eso que lo cuido, tal y como lo hice aquella vez que esta magica historia de amor comenzo entre nosotros, en aquella vez que por culpa mia se resfrio, yo solo lo cuide, y en eso descubrimos el amor que habia entre nosotros


_**Hermosos Recuerdos**_

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de Fox, además si fueran de mi propiedad, todo sería klaine, no habría tanto drama y básicamente tendríamos klex todos los capítulos.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: demasiado amor, tanto que es posible que de lo dulces que son te salgan caries e incluso te de diabetes…**

Kurt estaba enfermo, y Blaine su novio estaba cuidándolo, pero el verlo así tan frágil, le recordaba esos tiempos en que eran solo amigos, aquel tiempo en que estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero no se atrevían a confesarse ante el otro.

Verlo así le recordaba mucho al Kurt de antes, ese que llego con mucho miedo al lado de él, ese mismo que se sentía tan solo, tan poco valioso, ese que era un niño que se encontraba roto, pero a medida que conocía al Warbler, encontró a alguien que si lo quería y valoraba, se sentía querido, y así poco a poco, el moreno fue tomando todos los pedazos rotos, para intentar juntarlos, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas.

Se preguntaran el por qué verlo enfermo me recuerda a cuando solo éramos amigos, bueno les contare, en el invierno, un día que estaba a punto de llover yo quería un café, y finalmente por esa razón se resfrió, pero aunque no lo crean ese fue el momento más lindo de mi vida.

Flashback

-anda Kurt vamos por un café, juro que no tardaremos- prometió el moreno poniendo su mejor cara de perrito

-pero es que, como que quiere llover- le contesto tratando de calmarse. Ya que la cara de cachorro de Blaine le acelero todo su cuerpo

- si nos mojamos y llegáramos a resfriarnos juro que seré tu enfermero!- volvió a jurar

-ok! Tu ganas! Pero si me enfermo te cobrare la palabra Dr. Anderson- le sonrió de una forma juguetona

A Blaine esa voz no le fue indiferente, y por un momento se imaginó al castaño amarrado a la cama, mientras que el vestido de doctor, lo besaba en partes que de seguro nunca vería de Kurt, trato de alejar ese pensamiento lo más rápido ya que su anatomía reacciono muy rápido ante la escena

Ambos caminaron hasta the lima vean, el castaño se fue a sentar mientras el pelinegro iba por los cafés de ambos, al verlo acercarse con su café, no pudo evitar suspirar, es que él era perfecto y por eso lo traía vuelto loco desde hace un tiempo.

Blaine llego, se sentó al lado de él, entregando el mocca al castaño, mientras le decía

-Vez, te das cuenta que ni siquiera está lloviendo

- está bien, y sabes algo- el moreno lo miro- valió absolutamente la pena, el café esta delicioso- al decir eso Blaine se sonrojo, ya que aquel acto lo encontró definitivamente sexy

"_sigo sin entender cómo es que puede decir que tienen la sensualidad de un bebe pingüino, si es el ser más sexy que he visto en mi vida si tan solo supiera lo enamorado y caliente que me trae, creo que no lo volvería a decir nunca más" pensó el warbler_

Después de un rato hablando de diversos motivos, el pelinegro se atrevió a preguntarle, era algo tan simple como invitarlo al cine, como en una cita, de amigos claro está. Pero de todas formas él se ponía nervioso con todo lo que se tratara de Kurt.

Sabes, ya que aceptaste venir a tomar un café conmigo, a pesar de que el cielo prácticamente se está cayendo, te gustaría el viernes ir al cine conmigo- le dijo con falso tono dramático que aunque el ojiazul no se diera cuenta, solo lo dijo así para no estar tan nervioso.

-Claro, me encantaría- le respondió junto con una sonrisa

-genial, no sé qué película hay pero con tal de ir contigo, soy feliz- confeso el mayor de los warbler

-ok!- contesto el castaño sonrojado

-Blaine creo que deberíamos habernos ido mucho ante- le comento el castaño

-por qué? Pregunto el pelinegro algo confundido

-por que empezó a llover!- indico en dirección a la ventana en donde era evidente que era una tormenta

-lo siento! Le respondió con ton de culpabilidad

-no te preocupes valió la pena- le contesto con una sonrisa

-iré a preguntar si tienen algún paraguas o algo por el estilo, le comento antes de pararse y dirigirse a la caja.

-Disculpe señorita, por esas casualidades de la vida, no tiene paraguas a la venta- le pregunto el moreno a la joven que se encontraba en la caja

-sabes que esto es una cafetería verdad?- le contesto la muchacha

- si lo sé, es solo una pregunta- admitió avergonzado

- para tu suerte si hay, hace un mes hubo una promoción que por dos cafés te regalaban un paraguas, así que creo que es tu día de suerte

-enserio?- la verdad con el tono que habla la muchacha costaba creerle

-tengo cara de chiste?-pregunto la cajera

-no, claro que no!- le contesto

- entonces cuantos quieres? Le volvió a preguntar la cajera

- Emm... Do… uno, solo uno- el pelinegro iba a decir dos, pero se le ocurrió que si pedía uno, podrían ir juntos, bien pegaditos bajo el paraguas, así que se decidió por pedir uno

La muchacha desapareció diciendo que iría a la bodega a buscarlo, a los minutos regreso con el paraguas, lo pague y le deje el cambio a la cajera ya que fue a la bodega y todo por un solo paraguas.

Cuando se encamino a la mesa, se encontró con un ojiazul perdido en sus pensamientos, se veía tan lindo, tan soñador, pero debían irse y se odio por tener que sacarlo de cualquiera que fuese ese pensamiento

Me voy por dos minutos y ya estás pensando en mi- dijo como broma

-qué? Claro que no Blaine, emmm… yo nunca pienso en ti

Enserio? Nunca- dijo haciendo un puchero

Ósea si, algunas veces, pero no todo el tiempo- trato de que no fuera obvio que pasaba todo el día pensando en él, pero tampoco quería que pensara que le era indiferente

Yo siempre pienso en ti! Mierda dije eso en voz alta!... ósea… emmm será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo titubeando

-Se me olvidaba, toma- le dijo extendiéndole el paraguas- es lo único que conseguí

-solo uno?

-sí, pero descuida, lo usaras tu- le contesto con una cara completamente de inocencia

-No! Exclamo Kurt, te puedes enfermar! ¿crees que quepamos los dos en este?

-quizás! Pero tendríamos que ir muy juntos, eso no te molesta- pregunto el moreno ya que, por mucho que muera de ganas no quería poner incomodo a su enamorado en secreto.

No! Se apresuró a decir, ante esto se sonrojo y la sonrisa de Blaine aumento- quiero decir por qué me molestaría, después de todo somos amigos y no quiero que te resfríes, pero si tu no quieres yo entiendo

Yo claro que quiero! Y dicho esto salieron de la tienda…apenas llegaron a la puerta, abrieron el paraguas

-puedo?- dijo haciendo un gesto para tomar el brazo del castaño

-claro- el contesto con una sonrisa, la cual se agrando cuando Blaine lo tomo del brazo

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto pensaría que son novios, y que están enamorados, pero todo no podía ser como una película romántica, el viento cada vez soplaba más fuerte y fue causa de eso que minutos después se quedaron sin paraguas, corriendo de la mano, bajo la lluvia

Llegaron a Dalton completamente empapados, subieron a su cuarto, y tuvieron la suerte que por ser día viernes todos los estudiantes no estaban, solo estaban ellos y un par más, el castaño al ser nuevo estaba obligado a hacer reclusión por un mes, mientras que el pelinegro se ofreció a quedarse, y diciendo que en su casa estaría solo.

Entraron a su dormitorio, el primero que entro al baño fue el castaño, quien se dio la ducha más corta de su vida, para que así su compañero entrara pronto y no se agarrara un resfriado.

Después de un rato estaban cambiados, con el pijama y sentados cada uno en su cama.

-Kurt veamos una película?

-Elige tú mientras yo conecto esto- le dijo el moreno

Kurt saco la caja con películas y la que mejor se veía era la mujer de negro pero después no quería tener pesadillas

Ya elegiste? Pregunto el pelinegro

Creo es que quiero ver the woman in black, pero y si después tengo pesadillas?

Para eso estoy yo, además recuerda que los dos la queríamos ir a ver al cine pero no fuimos porque a ti te da miedo, quizás ahora la podemos ver y si te da mucho miedo la paremos si?

El castaño asintió por lo cual su amigo, tomo el cd y preparo todo, del mini bar que Dalton dispuso en cada habitación saco dos bebidas, un cola normal y otra de dieta que era la favorita de su amigo, y saco unas papas que encontró.

Se sentaron en la cama del castaño y comenzaron a ver la película

Después de los primeros 20 minutos Kurt ya estaba muerto de miedo y estaba abrazado a sus rodillas, era una imagen realmente adorable, demasiado tierna para el bien de Blaine, de hecho el moreno casi ni sabía que pasaba por que estaba embobado mirando a su amigo.

Lo vio tan asustado que se acercó a él un poco más, ante eso y el miedo que tenía Kurt se soltó las rodillas y abrazo a su compañero, al darse cuenta se tiro hacia atrás y los soltó rápidamente

Hey! Yo estaba cómodo- le reclamo el pelinegro

Enserio? Pregunto sonrosado

Claro, vuelve aquí si no quieres que comience un ataque de cosquillas hasta que te sientes y me abraces, además que a tu lado es imposible tener miedo, ante dicho comentario sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse con un leve rubor pero de todas formas lo volvió a abrazar… eran amigos, los amigos se abrazan, se repetía una y otra vez.

Pasados 15 minutos más, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, aún estaban abrazados, y Blaine antes de dormirse el, busco una manta y se abrigo a él y a su amigo.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada, el castaño comenzó a moverse, cosa que despertó a su compañero.

Oh dios mío! Esta hirviendo en fiebre!- dijo un poco desesperado al ver que su amigo estaba todo mojado por culpa del sudor, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se ocurrió fue despertarlo, trato de despertarlo de una manera suave, para que así no se asustara.

Kurt bebe, despierta! Bebe? Por qué mierda le dije bebe, acaso es que no puedes controlarte ni siquiera por un segundo, está bien que te guste pero no puedes ser tan obvio, si no él se dará cuenta y quizás le incomode. Maldita sea, pro que tengo la costumbre de pensar en voz alta- se reprochó a si mismo

¡Kurt! KURT! Despierta

No, no quiero, tengo mucho calor, y me duele la cabeza- dijo con titubeo en su voz

Para el moreno solo una cosa era obvia, Kurt se había refriado, y ahora era turno para que cumpliera su promesa de cuidarlo, tal y como se lo había prometido, claro fue en tono de broma para que el otro lo acompañara, pero su palabra ya estaba dada, y el no rompería una promesa y mucho menos con el castaño.

Y para empezar a cumplirla, fue al baño, tomo unos paños que habían en el botiquín y los mojo, luego los estrujo, para después lavarlos donde el castaño, se los coloco en la frente.

También le tomo la temperatura, si bien estaba más alta de lo normal, no había que preocuparse demasiado. Saco dos analgésicos que eran para el dolor de cabeza y se los dio a su amigo

Kurt volvió a dormirse y el solo no podía dejar de admirar el rostro de su enamorado, tanto su piel perfecta, como sus largas pestañas, que siempre adornaban esos hermosos ojos que ahora se encontraban cerrados, su nariz tan finamente respingada, y sus labios, que se encontraban entrecerrados, de cierta forma incitando el beso, tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para olvidar su ultimo pensamiento y sacar su vista de los labios del otro ya que si no lo hacia terminaría besándolo y no quería hacer nada que sabía que el castaño no quería.

Después de un rato en el que estuvo cambando los paños húmedos constantemente logro que le bajara la fiebre, ante esto bajo hacia la cocina de la escuela, para preparar una limonada, pero no sabía hacerla, ya que a él siempre se las hacia algún empleado de la casa, busco en internet y siguiendo todos los pasos logro hacer una, la probo, no sabía mal, pero no se acordaba mucho como era el sabor a una limonada caliente, pero de toda formas la llevo.

Al entrar al cuarto se dio cuenta que el castaño ya se encontraba sentado en su cama, con más color, y se veía un poco más recuperado.

-¿Kurt cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, mucho mejor, aun me duele la cabeza pero la fiebre definitivamente ya bajo! Le contesto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Cómo sabes que tenías fiebre?

-Aahh porque mi enfermero me dejo solo, con paños en la frente y con el termómetro en la mesita de luz

-No! Yo no te deje solo, yo fui por esto, le dijo mostrando la taza, es limonada, a verdad no sabía hacerla así que tuve que buscar por internet, así que si esta mala la dejas ahí, ok!

-¿Enserio te diste el tiempo de buscar pro internet como se hace una limonada? Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque prometí ser tu enfermero! O acaso ya se te olvido

-Jamás lo olvidaría- le dijo con una sonrisa-Blaine tú fuiste el único que estuvo aquí verdad?

-Si, solo yo, sabes que todos están en sus casas, prácticamente somos los único en Dalton ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No por nada, es solo que escuche algo y no creo que tú lo dijeras, olvídalo quizás fue un sueño

-Que escuchaste? Pregunto el mayor

-La verdad no recuerdo muy bien, pero escuche algo de incomodarme y que me llamaban bebe

Blaine se enrojeció completamente

-Puede que si fuera yo el que dijo eso- dijo con mucha vergüenza

-¿Tu? ¿Pero por qué me dirías bebe a mí?

-Es solo que quería despertarte de la manera más suave posible, no quería que te asustaras

-Gracias por ser así conmigo! Le contesto agradecido pero a la vez con vergüenza

- no hay porque, mejor tomate la limonada sí, creo que te va a hacer bien, está caliente, pero si esta mala la dejas ahí.

-claro

El castaño tomo un sorbo para probarla y se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba deliciosa, mucho pero mucho mejor que la que hacia si padre, de hecho se sentía tan familiar, como si ya hubiese tomado algo así, y ahí recordó que sí, era muy similar al gusto que tenía la de su madre.

El castaño se quedó pensativo recordando a su madre y a la limonada que sabía exactamente igual a la que le había hecho su amigo

-Kurtie no te gusto puedes dejarla ahí-ordeno de una manera sutil

-no, no es eso, es solo que me recordó a la limonada de mi mamá, sabe igual de deliciosa que las que me preparaba ella.

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, es agradable, además es mejor que la que prepara mi papá, créeme que tomarme eso es peor que estar enfermo

Ambos rieron ante el comentario

Blaine me dio sueño- comento el enfermo con una voz tan infantil que al pelinegro le pareció adorable.

Se paró y acomodo nuevamente la cama, arropo al castaño para que no pase frio, se cambió a su cama para así dejarle todo el espacio a su amigo para que así estuviera mucho más cómodo.

Blaine exijo que por ser mi enfermero duermas al aquí, dijo el castaño señalando el espacio en su cama- el que dijo eso fui yo, oh claro que fui yo

El moreno solo rio ante el comentario, la verdad es que le pareció adorable, y muy lindo, se iba a recostar en el espacio que iba señalado su amigo cuando una idea se le ocurrió, así que se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con seguro, luego corrió la mesita de luz que separaba las camas, para así poder juntarlas, para así simular a una cama matrimonial, así Kurt tendría todo el especio necesario y a la vez dormiría con él. Terminando eso apago la luz y se acostó lo más cerca que encontró del castaño, eso sí a una distancia que no violaba el espacio personal e cada uno, para así no molestarlo.

Estaban cara a cara, ambos se miraban como con una especie de conexión, se estaban adorando con la mirada, de hecho era como si con ese simple gesto se transmitieran todo el amor que aún no era confesado.

En eso un impulso de valentía ataco al castaño quien pregunto

-¿te puedo decir algo? Su amigo asintió inmediatamente, pero debes prometerme que serás honesto, y que no te importaran mis sentimientos

-Está bien! Lo prometo

-probablemente después de que te diga esto no vas a querer ser más mi amigo-Kurt como dices eso- interrumpió Blaine, pero él lo ignoro, estaba decidido a declararse pese a que sabía que lo más probable era que estor resultara muy mal.

Yo siento cosas por alguien… es algo que jamás espere… pero paso, sin embargo sé que era inevitable, él es perfecto

_Él? No Blaine… el no, no puede estar enamorado, no podía. Pero al parecer lo estaba, míralo, date cuenta le brillan sus ojitos, es obvio que si lo está, solo… solo duele saber que no tengo oportunidad, saber que jamás lo podre abrazar, ni acariciar, ni tampoco besar, ni mucho menos hacerle el amor como lo he soñado desde que lo conocí._

El es alucinante, canta, hermoso, mas encima toca la guitarra y el piano. Sus ojos son de un color avellana, que son como dos faroles, tiene unos rizos que cualquiera quisiera tener, pero él le da con esconderlos bajo un quilo de gel. Él es la persona que siempre busque, el príncipe que siempre espere que llegara, el que me gustaría que fuera mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primera pareja en un baile, mi primera vez, yo con esa persona lo quiero todo. Tienes que saber que él es mi mejor amigo, del cual me enamore perdidamente.

_Eres un tonto Blaine, pensabas que quería a otro mientras que _él te está describiendo de la manera más he_rmosa posible, y te está mirando como siempre deseaste que te mirara, y además quiere que seas su primer en todo._

El pelinegro logro salir de sus pensamientos solo para decir

-creo que conozco a esa persona- el contesto coquetamente y con una enorme sonrisa

-A si? Dime quien piensas que es y yo te digo, si es la misma persona por la que estoy enamorado desde que lo conocí y no he dicho nada por miedo a que el no sienta lo mismo.

-Para que lo sepa incluso sé que ese chico te quiere mucho, y que cada vez que está contigo tiene que aguantarse las ganas de besarte, pero no, él siempre se controla para no incomodarte, aunque si a veces se le escapan algunos comentarios, pero es porque está muy enamorado y se le escapan.

-Sabes el nombre de ese chico?- pregunto siguiendo el juego que él había empezado

-creo que se llama Blaine Devon Anderson, es el vocalista de los Warblers, deberías darle una oportunidad

-por como lo describes pareciera que estuviera enamorado de ese tal Anderson

-NO! Yo solo estoy enamorado de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿lo conoces?

-creo que no- dijo riendo

-a bueno, él es un chico bastante engreído y créeme que tiene su genio, pero es adorable a la vez, es muy buena persona, también hay que decir que hermoso no es, es mucho más que eso, él es como un ángel, como el más bello ángel, pero a la vez es tan frágil que siento que cualquier cosa lo romperá pero el ahí de pronto me sorprende y tiene coraje para enfrentar cualquier cosa, él es un ángel, Mi ANGEL!

-TE AMO- dijo el castaño cortando el juego de decirse palabras hermosas, solo quería decirle cuanto lo amaba

-TE AMO- le contesto acercándose un poco más a su amor, hasta quedar a milímetros de los labios de él, juntaron sus labios en un beso, lento, lleno de sentimientos y emociones, y que ambos recordarían para el resto de su vida, como el primer beso, ese que dicen que debe de ser especial y que para ellos lo era, ese beso para ellos era mágico.

Al separarse por la falta de aire, se miraron sonrojados, ambos sonriendo y con un brillo especial en sus rostros.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño o una alucinación producto de la fiebre, y si fuese así por favor prefiero estar enfermo de por vida

- Entonces estamos enfermo, pero de amor- tras decir eso se acercó nuevamente a los labios de su enamorado, el castaño nuevamente respondió y al separarse el pelinegro solo pudo decir-creo que esto se convertirá en mi droga, eres exquisito kurtie!

-Blaine! Le regaño Kurt, no digas eso- esbozo sonrojado

-Perdón, creo que mi lengua anda soltando todo lo que pienso

-Sabes que los warblers están planeando algo para juntarnos?, el otro día los escuche diciendo que teníamos que darnos cuenta por que no sabían cual era más torpe si tu o yo

- eso es verdad, yo soy bastante torpe en ese aspecto, además creo que éramos tan obvio que todos se daban cuenta, menos nosotros

-pues así parece- y esta vez fue Kurt quien se acercó para un beso, mientras que el otro respondió inmediatamente

-espera, olvide algo- dijo el pelinegro separándose de golpe

-qué pasa? Dijo un tanto asustado por la repentina reacción de Blaine

- bueno yo nunca he hecho esto y estoy muy nervioso porque no se quizás tu no querer, o por dios ahora estoy hablando como yoda

El castaño se estaba riendo de lo torpe y lindo que se veía Blaine

-Emm Kurt te gustaría mi novio ser? Ósea ser novio mío… diantres por que no…

No pudo seguir con la pregunta porque sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos

-Eso es un sí? Pregunto tomando aire

-tu qué crees? Y esta vez fue Blaine el que lo beso

Terminado el beso por falta de aire, Blaine comenzó a hablar

-Tú tenías sueño, y estas enfermo, será mejor que duermas

-ok! Solo te obedeceré porque eres mi torpe y sexy novio enfermero

Y sin darse cuenta ambos estaban camino al mundo de los sueños, solo que esta vez estaban durmiendo juntos, abrazados y como novios, sin que nadie les dijera nada porque estaban completamente solos.

Así paso el fin de semana, con la feliz pareja paseando por Dalton, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones como la de andar de la mano, de besarse, o a veces solo mirarse. Pero el lunes llego y asi todos estaban realmente sorprendidos.

Llego la hora de la reunión warbler, pero Blaine y Kurt y se encontraban hace un muy buen rato en la sala de ensayos, estaban besándose, cuando todos legaron de repente, se quedaron congelados en la puerta, estaban perplejos, los aludidos se separaron por la falta de aire, y se sonrojaron al ver a todos los warblers en la puerta y muy sorprendidos.

Después de que los llenaron a la pareja de preguntas, y después de un rato buscaron el nombre de la pareja, igual como iba pasado con Niff, finalmente lo habían bautizado como KLAINE, a la pareja les gusto, así que pasaron a ensayar.

Después de esto algunos de sus amigos se acercaron para felicitarlos y decirles que por fin, ellos solo se miraron y sonrieron.

Así paso un mes, en donde ellos dormían juntos, las camas no se habían separado desde el día en que eran novios, y finalmente hoy sería el primer fin de semana que Kurt podía salir, y lo aprovecharían con una salida al cine y una cena en la casa del castaño para presentarlo con sus padres y al otro día un almuerzo en la casa del moreno.

Burt ya sabía que eran novios así que solo faltaba presentarlo, pero no hubo problema, congeniaron bastante y para al final de la cena ya tenía la aprobación de su suegro, como Blaine se quedaría ahí durmió en el sofacama, burt a pesar de ser la aprobación no permitió que durmieran juntos.

Al otro día en el almuerzo, solo estaba la mamá de Blaine así que todo fue más relajante, la mujer prácticamente adoro al castaño.

Con el paso del tiempo se hicieron la pareja más popular y adorable de Dalton, y los amigo de McKinley del castaño estaban feliz de que él hubiese encontrado a alguien como al moren.

Todo pintaba de maravillas para la joven pareja

_Fin flashback_

Les gusto la historia, es muy bonita no, ahora entienden porque me recuerda los mejores momentos de mi vida, claro que lo entienden no, pero para que sepan mientras les contaba la historia Kurt se ha aliviado bastante, pero fue lindo recordar todo, aunque sé que pasaremos por muchas cosas más, así que a medida que pase el tiempo a esta historia se le agregaran sucesos porque lo mío con Kurt es para siempre.

Como es que se eso, quizás yo no puedo dar prueba de eso, de que lo nuestro será eterno, pero si puedo probar que lo amo, por eso se lo demuestro cada día, y quizás cuando salgamos de Dalton tomemos caminos diferentes o quizás no, pero si así lo fuera sé que la distancia no será un impedimento, solo fortalecerá nuestro amor

**Les gusto? Si? No?**

**A mí me encanto escribirlo, es todo muy dulce, y romántico**

**Espero que también les agrade a ustedes y gracias por leer**

**Y los review siempre se agradecen**

**PD: díganme si quieren leer la primera vez de klaine en una especie de continuación**

**Si quieren pueden leer por fin te encontré, que es un fic que escribí**


End file.
